Darimana Asalnya?
by Kagami Tetsuya
Summary: Sasuke yang kebingungan mencari asal bau menyengat dari dalam kamarnya. Bisakah Sasuke menemukannya?


Darimana Asalnya?

**By~ Kagami Tetsuya**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: abal, gaje, garing, OOC, typo berserakan, tema jorok, dan berbagai kenistaan lainnya**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST CLICK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!" Seorang bocah dengan model rambut jingkrak dongker yang diketahui bernama Sasuke muncul dari pintu depan rumah kediaman Uchiha yang super duper megah bin mewah. Dengan ogah-ogahan, si bocah berumur sekitar 15 tahunan itu mencopot sepasang sepatu sport bututnya yang mungkin selama 2 tahun ini nggak pernah dicuci. Terbukti warnanya yang nggak kalah nge-jreng dari tanah liat milik Deidara, orang yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Sasuke. Eh? Masa kalian nggak kenal sama Deidara? Itu loh yang katanya pedofil.

"Okaerinasai!" Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sahutan dari seorang pemuda yang sedang meniup-niup kukunya. Yak, betul! Pemuda itu abang dari Sasuke. Biasalah dia habis ngutek kukunya sendiri, padahal kemarin dia baru aja pakai kutek, dan sekarang dia udah pakai lagi, mungkin udah hobi dari lahir kali ya.

"Woy, kak. Gue eneg deh ngeliat lo yang punya kebiasaan kayak cewek. Bisa nggak sih lo jadi macho kayak gue?" Sembur Sasuke yang mengandung kalimat penuh kenarsisan itu, tanpa memikirkan perasaan kakaknya.

"Eh, macho darimana lo? Kemarin aja lo baru nangis kan? Gara-gara ular pemberian mbah Orochimaru milik lo mati!" Balas Itachi nggak mau kalah.

"Jaga tuh mulut. Lo lebih parah kali!" Sasuke mencak-mencak, gara-gara aib terbesar yang ia miliki berhasil dibongkar sama Itachi.

"Biarin aja. Lagian lebih gantengan gue daripada elo!" Ucapan dari Itachi sukses bikin Sasuke pengen sweatdrop, tapi ia tahan. Masa Uchiha pingsan sih?

"Terserah lo deh! Eh, papi sama mami kemana kak? Kok dari tadi nggak kelihatan?" Sasuke celingak-celinguk kayak orang yang lagi ngantri sembako dengan posisi paling belakang.

"Tahu tuh. Lagi Honeymoon kali" Balas Itachi cuek sambil tetap meniup-niup kukunya.

"Najong! Udah tua pake Honeymoon segala lagi. Ya udahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu"

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang kayak kapal selam kerendem air. Tapi saat ia sudah memasuki kamarnya, hidungnya mengendus bau yang sangat tidak sedap, lebih nggak enak daripada air comberan belakang rumah.

Otomatis ia langsung nyumpet lubang hidungnya.

"Demi singlet-nya Hokage 4! Siapa yang eek di kamar gua!" Sasuke ngumpat-ngumpat.

Ia mengitari seluruh sudut kamarnya, bermaksud mencari sumber bau tak sedap yang hampir membuat hidungnya jadi pesek. Mulai dari kolong tempat tidur, lemari, sudut-sudut kamar, belakang pintu, sampai kantong celananya pun ia cek.

Tapi sama sekali tidak ia temukan.

"Sh*t! Baunya jelas banget, tapi sumbernya kagak ketemu!" Sasuke makin galau, ia yakin kalau benda berbau tak sedap itu ada di kamarnya, tapi kenapa ia tak menemukannya?

'Minta bantuan sama Itachi deh' Sasuke pun ngacir ke kamar kakaknya di lantai satu.

.

.

.

"Heh? Ada yang eek di kamar lu, Sas?"

Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus lu nyuruh gue buat nyari?"

Sasuke ngangguk lagi.

"Lo pernah sekolah, nggak sih? Yang namanya barang kayak gituan tuh nggak usah dicari! Jijik tau, iyyuhh!"

Sasuke akhirnya sweatdrop di depan Itachi. Aduh, kalau nggak dicari mana bisa ilang tuh baunya!

"Yang nggak sekolah tuh lo atau gue sih?!"

"Oke oke, gue mau bantuin lo. Tapi ada syaratnya" Itachi menyeringai sadis.

"Apaan?" Sasuke mulai males sama kelakuan Itachi

"Bedak gue habis, besok beliin ya. Yang jelas pake duit lo!"

Dan Sasuke pun pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya

.

.

.

"Hmphh! Bau banget, njir!" Itachi langsung megap-megap saat memasuki kamarnya Sasuke.

"Gue bilang juga apa! Sono cepetan cari sumber baunya. Gue daritadi nyariin nggak ketemu"

Dalam hati Itachi misuh-misuh. Kalau Sasuke bukan adiknya, Itachi udah botakin kepalanya Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi pun mulai mengitari kamar adiknya.

Kolong tempat tidur, lemari, di bawah bantal, sudut kamar, belakang pintu.

'Kok nggak ada sih? Pekerjaan ini lebih repot dari yang kubayangkan' Itachi mengelap keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya.

"Nggak ketemu, Sas. Gue juga bingung nih. Baunya nyengat banget, tapi kok nggak ada wujudnya ya?"

"Gue bilang juga apa! Cari lagi gih, SAMPAI KETEMU!"

'Ni bocah teme banget sih!' Itachi lagi-lagi merutuk kayak orang sok ganteng.

"Apa mungkin di atas ya, Sas?" Itachi mengira-ngira sambil mendongak ke atas, menatap genteng yang melingkupi kamar Sasuke.

"Hn. Bisa ja-"

"WUUAAHH! APAAN TUH?!" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan 200.000 Hz milik Itachi.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak?!" Sasuke dongkol, bisa pecah gendang telingnya.

"TUH SAS! COBA LO LIHAT SESUATU DI GENTENG KACA"

Sasuke mendongak, menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk milik Itachi.

"ASTAJIM!" Sasuke ikut-ikutan histeris, kayak fansgirl yang ketemu idolanya.

"TERNYATA DI SITU TOH!" Dan akhirnya duo Uchiha itu berteriak secara berbarengan. Saking kerasnya sampai membangunkan raja Neptunus. Sasuke dan Itachi ngegalau sambil gigit-gigit bantal, ada juga hal kayak gini di dunia ini. Hah~

"NAH! TERUS GIMANA NGILANGINNYA?! KALAU BELUM KERING, MANA BISA ILANG BAUNYA!" Sasuke makin menggila. 'Kenapa harus di genteng kaca kamar gue sih eek nya tuh kucing sialan?' Batinnya mengiris hati.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! PENGHARUM KAMAR LO JADI EEK KUCING" Itachi malah ngakak nggak ketulungan, yang sukses bikin Sasuke mencak-mencak frustasi.

"JANGAN KETAWA, PRET! AMBIL TUH EEK KUCING DIATAS!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"OGAH! GAK SUDI~" Itachi malah siul-siul sambil ngacir ke kamarnya. Di pikirannya saat ini, lebih baik nggak usah dibeliin bedak gratis sama Sasuke, daripada harus ngambil sesuatu yang najis di genteng pula.

.

.

.

"PRET! Ntar malem gue harus tidur dimanaahh~?" Sasuke melas sambil nangis darah.

"Hah~ Kalau tidur di kamarnya Itachi, pastinya dia nggak mau.."

"Ya udah, gue nginep di rumahnya Dobe aja, sampai tai kucing diatas itu kering dan nggak bau lagi!"

Sasuke mulai menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan bergegas ke rumahnya Naruto.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Cklek!

"Loh, Sasuke? Ngapain kemari?" Naruto nongol dari balik pintu.

"Dobe, gue nginep di rumah lu ya, malem ini aja" Sasuke melas, hilang sudah kegantengannya saat ini.

"Emang kenapa? Tumben banget?"

Dan Sasuke menceritakan kejadiaan apes yang baru menimpanya.

"Loh? Si Kyuubi yang eek di genteng kaca lo. Dia emang gitu, sukanya eek di genteng kaca, dia ngira itu lobang WC" Naruto dengan jujurnya mengungkapkan semua yang ia tahu tentang binatang peliharaannya— Kyuubi. Terlalu jujur, sangat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menunjukkan tanda 4 siku di dahinya.

"Dobe. Jadi yang eek di genteng kaca kamar gue itu peliharaan lo?" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura mistiknya.

"Hehe. Iya" Dan Naruto malah nyengir.

"CHIDORIIIII!"

Naruto pun gosong di tempat.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
